izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Love
First Love FAMR Chapter One: Her Arrival It was a normal day for me...Well, as normal as it gets, anyway, with some of the sixth and seventh graders yelling about aliens, and some of them actually being aliens, like Vix and Zepta. Honestly, some days it feels like I walked right into an episode of Doctor Who... Pardon me, I forgot to intorduce myself, frightfully sorry. I am Flask Edmurds, yes I am talking to you, the reader. Anyway, yes, my name is Flask, born and raised in London, England, until I was twelve, that is...But, that's another story. Typically, I prefer to be addressed by my nickname, and, (hopefully), my future stange name, DJ Flask. Or just DJ is fine with me, although, there is one who refers to me as, "Flasky", I don't enjoy that, so please don't address me as such...Moronic Hyper...Anyway, back to our story. I drummed two pencils on my desk to the beat of the music playting through my chalkboard-green headphones. I was in the middle of a very pleasant daydream, I was DJing the upcoming Midul Skool dance. Everyone was dancing, clapping, cheering, and having loads of fun. "Mr. Edmurds!" My brief daydream was broken by the sharp voice of my eigth grade history teacher, Ms. Williams. I don't even know how she managed to get louder than the music playing through my headphones. "Mr. Edmurds!" She repeated. I obeidently removed my headphones and placed them around my neck. "Ma'am?" "Mr. Edmurds, if you insist upon keeping your headphones in class, I would advise you to keep them off and around your neck." "Yes ma'am, so sorry." Ms. Williams nodded and resumed what she had been saying. "We will be having a new student joining the class," she announced. New student...That means they'll have to sit next to me, seeing as this is the only open seat left. "This student has come a long way to be here with us, all the way from Europe," she continued. Hm...maybe this new boy or girl and I will have something to talk about after all. "Class, meet Megara Monroe." As she said that, a girl strode into the room. I suppose I should mention, that all my life, I've never had one thing. Yes, I've had family, friends, hobbies, interests, and many other things. This thing, is not a material possesion, but rather, a person. I've never had someone to laugh with, someone to hold, someone to be with, someone to love. Everyone else always seemed to have someone, but I never did. I was loveless, for thirteen years. Well, at that moment, when Megara stepped in the room, I felt love, for the very first time. Chapter Two: Introductions I had always heard about France, how incredible, beautiful, and graceful it was, but I had never imagined, it could create such a glorious, and exquisite creature such as Megara. "Go on and introduce yourself," Ms. Williams told the lovely girl who stood in the front of the class. Megara nodded, and turned to the rest of us, she smiled, a beautiful white smile, and twirled a strand of bright blonde hair around her finger. Honestly, when she spoke, it was like the chourus of a thousand angels, at least, in my mind it was. "Bonjour," she said. "J'mapple Megara Monroe, I grew up in Paris, France." I made sense to me, a girl as beautiful as Megara, growing up in one of the loveliest cities in the world... She must've finished, because I heard Ms. Williams say, "Very interesting, Ms. Monroe, I'm sure you'll be a joy to have in class." I must have been so enthralled by her looks and sound of her voice, that I didn't hear a word she had said. "Merci, Madameousselle Williams," Megara said with a smile. "You'll be sitting by Mr. Edmurds," Ms. Williams told her, pointing to the seat beside me. Megara looked at me, "Have we met, Monsieuer?" She asked. "Only in my dreams, love..." I murmered. "Pardon moi?" The class began to snicker. I looked around nervously, "Uh...I don't believe so, love." Megara blushed, as she sat next to me. "Erm...Megara," I said, realizing my mistake. "Oh, no, s'il vous plaît, call me Meg." "O-Okay, Mega-...Er...Meg." She smiled and patted my hand, which rested on my desk. "You seem like a kind boy." I nodded, and ran my hand through my hair nervously. She removed her hand from mine, as Ms. Williams carried on with the lesson. Since I moved from England, I've had enemies, friends, and unwanted girlfriends. I'm sure they were all very nice girls, but none of them were...right, for me. Now, I had finally found the one girl, I truly wanted to be mine, but what to do about it? Many, many ideas came to mind, but not one seemed perfect, and then it came to me, a sudden realization. "The Skool dance..." Category:Stories Category:FAMR Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia